


Cross Marian's Wife

by BookLover2401



Series: Harry Potter Challenges [4]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/D.Gray-Man crossover challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Pairing:   
Cross Marian/FemHarry - Aliana

Warnings:   
FemHarry - Aliana, Badass Aliana, 

Summary:  
When a ghost-like image of a woman appears in front of Allen at dinner, no-one expected it to be the wife of the Black Order's missing General.


	2. Possible Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene you could use if you want to.

Allen had just finished his food at the cafeteria and was about to leave to find out his next mission when it happened.  
A bright light appeared in front of him, shimmering before condensing into the form of a slightly transparent woman. 

"Aliana?" Allen spoke, unsure as to whether or not this was who he thought. He ignored the chaos going on around him that the appearance of Aliana had brought.

"Yes. Listen Allen, I don't have much time," Aliana looked over her shoulder and something only she could see. "Come to the casino, and bring as many Exorcists as you can. There's something here you all need to see."

"Does this have anything to do with him? Did whoever it is find out your relationship with him?" Allen spoke, concerned for the female.

"Partly, but not all of it. Look, I need to go, thei-" She cut herself off as a male voice was heard in the background.

"There she is, after her!!"

"I have to go. Get here as soon as you can, and make sure to bring reinforcements." She disappeared and the last thing the people occupying the cafeteria heard were the cries of Congelo, Somnus and Displodo before and explosion happened and all that was heard was silence.

"Moyashi, who was that?" Kanda spoke, insulting Allen in the same sentence.

"That, BaKanda, was Aliana, Master's wife." Allen replied.

There was silence.

"GENERAL CROSS HAS A WIFE!!!!!!?" Was heard all over the Order as the cafeteria yelled in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Congelo - Freeze  
> Somnus - Sleep  
> Displodo - Burst
> 
> So Aliana froze some of her pursuers, put a few more to sleep and then blew the rest up. Happy times :D


End file.
